My Little Kryptonite
by italianamerican
Summary: Emmett is the superman among the vampires, but even he has his Kryptonite. Two beautiful girls his wife, and his sister, but when the two get thrown into battle will Emmett's strength to be enough to save them both?Or will he be forced to leave one behind
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another series of my mine that I just had to do because Emmett is one of my favorite characters, and I love doing the vampire's past. Enjoy. **

"Please, Emmett!" The girl pleaded chasing after the burly boy.

"No, Audrey." He laughed as the girl grabbed his arm and began to pout.

"Please!" She whined following him out the door. "You promised you would teach me when I was older!" Emmett stopped and stared at the girl.

"You're still not old enough." He said walking out to the shed with Audrey close behind. Emmett McCarty was youngest child in a large family, but when he was two years old his mother and father had taken on a foster child; Audrey. Audrey was nineteen, a year younger then Emmett she had long black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes.

"I'm nineteen!" She yelled as Emmett searched threw the shed. Emmett looked after Audrey like a younger sister, and since his parents died, and his siblings had moved away Audrey lived with him.

"Audrey if I taught you how to use a gun then I would personally be responsible for the destruction of the world." He told her over his shoulder pulling out his hunting rifle; on the wood of the handle his name was etched out. Audrey stomped her foot.

"Please, Emmy!" She batted her eye lashes at him, and he sighed.

"Fine." He pulled out another rifle and handed it to her. Emmett was a huge guy, and may be scary from a distant, but anyone who knew him well enough knew he was a big softy.

"Maybe if I learn quickly enough I can go hunting with you next month." She asked hopefully as he locked the shed swinging the rifle over his arm, and handing the other to her.

"You're pushing it." She gave him a huge smile, and he laughed as they headed into the woods. The young girl had sweetness in her face, but Emmett knew better then anyone that she had temper not to be messed with. Audrey looked up to Emmett and was always striving to share his interested. So everyday for the next month Emmett took Audrey into the woods and taught her how to load and fire different weapons. The morning of the hunting trip Emmett awoke and got ready before walking in Audrey's room. The sun had yet rise and he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Audrey." He whispered shaking her shoulder slightly. The girl had been sleeping on her side and rolled over to face him. She blinked a few times before smiling. "I'm leaving." He told her.

"Have fun." She yawned pulling the blanket closer to her. A huge grin over took his face.

"I'm going to bag me a bear this time." Audrey sat up and stared at him.

"Please, be careful you big oaf." He slung an arm around her shoulder and laughed.

"Aren't I always?" She shoved him playfully and laid back down. Emmett laughed harder as he slung the backpack he was bringing over his shoulder. As he made his way to the door he heard Audrey sleepily mumble.

"Love you, brother." He smiled.

"Love you too." Emmett made his way out the door and down the street to meet up with guys he would be hunting with. That day however the group would return home with out Emmett. Audrey waited up for her brother; she was sitting curled up next to the fire place when there was a knock at the door.

"It's about time." She laughed opening it up only to be greeted by the mournful face of Zach Fisher. "Where's Emmett?" She asked as Zach came in shutting the door behind him. He lead the panicking girl back to the sofa and told her the news.

"Audrey, Emmett's dead." He said as all color drained from the girls faces.

"Dead?" She chocked. "How?"

"A bear attacked him, and…."

"Can I see him?" She sobbed, and Zach shook his head.

"We never found his body, all we found was this." Audrey gasped as more tears poured down her face at what Zach handed to her. It was a broken piece of wood with the name Emmett etched in it; that exacted same piece that had been on his rifle. She could tell that Zach had tried to clean it, but the light stain of red was undeniable. She was now alone.

72 years later….

Bella Swan walked down the Seattle streets alone picking up some things for Charlie. Of course this task was only allowed because the Cullens were out hunting. She was determined not to get herself in trouble today so when she walked past a group of questionable men she ventured on to a vacant street trying to avoid trouble.

"Don't you smell nice?" However it wouldn't be a day if Bella Swan didn't almost get herself killed. A man appeared out of the shadows; a vampire from what Bella could see.

"God damn." She cursed at herself trying to turn and run, but of course her attempt was futile. The vampire threw her up against the wall holding her by the neck.

"What's the matter sweet heart? Scared?" He mocked as Bella struggled to get air.

"The only one who is going be scared is you if you don't put her down." A voice called; another vampire. The man sneered and looked over.

"Who are you?" A girl appeared, and growled.

"Your worst nightmare." The girl sprung towards Bella's attacker and knocked him into the other wall holding him up by his throat. Bella fell to the ground; it all happened so quick that, if she would have blink she would have missed it all. Bella was amazed that a girl her size could over take a vampire as big as him. He kicked against her, but it did him no good. "Get out of here scum." She hissed throwing him to the ground, and in seconds the vampire fled from sight.

Bella looked at her in shock as she turned around and smiled. "You ok?" She asked kneeling next to her.

"Yea, I'm fine thank…." Bella was cut off because Jasper and Edward tackled the girl. Emmett stood by Bella as she scrambled to her feet. The girl growled and in one movement threw both Jasper and Edward off her. They went to spring again before Bella shouted.

"Wait!" Edward and Jasper glanced at her. "She wasn't the one who attacked me." The girl brushed herself off and stood; a deep fury radiant in her golden eyes.

"Oh sorry." They mumbled and the girl scoffed. She didn't look at them as she collected her bag from the end of the street.

"Look if I would have know she had her own little rescue crew I would have left it alone." The girl swung her bag over her shoulder. Bella looked to her left at Emmett who was staring at the girl as if trying to place her.

"With the newborn up rise you can't blame us for being careful, but we truly are sorry." Edward told her. The girl smiled, and nodded.

"I understand, but I just have to say what human in their right mind would take this street if they knew about all the vampires running about?" She was joking as she addressed the question towards Bella, but it still caused her cheeks to turn a deep red.

"Well…I…never mind." Bella looked away expecting a human moment comment from Emmett only to be greeted with silence.

"I'm just messing with you, but I really have to take off." She waved goodbye and started to walk back down the street. Jasper and Edward walked over to Bella and Emmett. Emmett stared at the girl as she walked away.

"Dude, you better knock that off before your wife kills you." Jasper laughed, but Emmett's concentration didn't break.

"What is your problem?" Edward asked, but after reading his thoughts looked back to the girl. Bella was completely lost, and right as the girl was about to round the corner Emmett called to her.

"Audrey?" The girl stopped dead, and turned around.

"How did you know my name?"

Ok So this is the begianing I hope you liked. Reviews help me write faster. I also have a story about Edward's past called Friends are Forever, and one about Alice's called You Can't Lose What Never Left. Also I have a picture of what Audrey looks like on my profile. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you know my name?" The girl turned around stunned a huge grin lit up Emmett's face. In seconds Emmett was at the end of the street crushing the girl in a bear hug.

"Poor fool." Jasper laughed. "His wife is going to murder him." Edward shook his head.

"No, that's his little sister." Edward mumbled to Jasper. Jasper cocked an eyebrow and looked back to Emmett.

"He had a sister?" Edward shrugged.

"I guess so."

"Ok, I'm lost. Who are you?" The girl asked trying to squeeze out of Emmett's grip. Emmett dropped her, and crossed his arms.

"Audrey, come on now!" Audrey studied his face long, and hard before shaking her head.

"It is exactly who you think it is." Edward commented, and Audrey looked at him utterly confused. "I can read minds." He said answering her unspoken question. She turned her attention to Emmett who was smiling like an idiot in front of her.

"Emmett?" She unsurely asked, and Emmett nodded. Her eyes lit up as she jumped on him. "Oh my god, but-but you were dead!"

"No, temporarily not living." She rolled her eyes, and let go of him.

"You just had to go after the god damn bear didn't you?" He nodded like an over enthused child.

"Yes, but there'll be time for that later you're coming home with me." He stated grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards Bella, Jasper, and Edward. Emmett looked happier then he usually did, and Audrey still looked a bit confused. "This is Edward, Jasper, and Bella." Audrey smiled at them.

"I'm Audrey and apparently I'm being kidnapped." Emmett smirked.

"Yep, so come on." Emmett pulled her out on to the main strip with Edward, Bella, and Jasper following behind.

"This family does that a lot." Bella laughed.

"Good to know." Emmett held the girl's hand like she was a small child, and Audrey stopped pulling Emmett back a step. "Let go of my hand."

"But we're crossing the street." He laughed as she scowled, and he pulled her across. She finally gave up, and just followed him to his jeep. "Ok hop in."

"Someone else take the front because there is no way I'm sitting there with him driving." She commented stubbornly crossing her arms. Emmett came behind her and scooped her up into the front seat. "Emmett!" She yelled annoyed. He laughed and flipped the child lock on her door before shutting it.

"I'm a fine driver." He said as everyone else hopped in.

"Ha! Since when the last time I drove with you, you almost kill us both." Edward, and Jasper snickered in the back as the two fought.

"You had fun, and you know it." Emmett started the car and pulled out of the parking lot with tremendous speed slamming on the breaks at the corner. Audrey yelled as she hit the dashboard. "That wouldn't have happened if you wore your seat belt." She mumbled prohibits under her breath before snapping the seat belt on throwing her bag near her feet.

"Well the station wagon you decided to take back roads didn't have seat belts." Emmett laughed again as he continued to speed down the road.

"You did what?" Bella asked imagining a family station wagon jumping ramps in the woods.

"He took a nineteen thirties station wagon and took it four wheeling." Audrey turned around in her seat to look at Bella.

"I don't deny it. They know I had a little too much fun as a human." Audrey looked at her brother, and back at the vampires in the back.

"Yea, well so did I, but that's beside the point."

"Audrey, won't your coven be looking for you?" Jasper asked, and Emmett turned to face her. He clearly had not considered that.

"Considering I travel alone, Nah they'll never know I'm gone." Emmett's eye lit up as he took in what his sister just said. Audrey leaned back and relaxed as Emmett drove quickly home. The whole trip didn't take that long considering Emmett drove worse then Alice, and Edward combined. Emmett quickly got out of the car, and pulled his sister out. "Child locks? Really Emmett!" He just smiled.

"Come on you have to meet my wife." Emmett grabbed her by the wrist and was pulling her into the house.

"You're married?" Audrey sighed. "Aw poor girl."

"Shut up!" He growled causing Audrey to smile wider. "Rose!" He called before he even opened the door. Of course they were already there because Alice saw everything so she stood bouncing at the door.

"Hi, Audrey I'm Alice." Alice smiled holding her hand out to the girl. Audrey ripped her hand out of Emmett's grip and shook it. She was introduced to everyone.

"Ok, So Rosalie you're married to him?" She asked pointing a thumb towards Emmett.

"Yep." She reply, and Audrey nodded.

"Uh-huh. What's the catch?" Rosalie raised her eye brows at the girl.

"What?"

"Drunken Vegas Night?" Rosalie laughed and Emmett scoffed plopping down on the sofa. Rosalie sat next to him, and awkwardly Audrey sat in an arm chair; she hated to be stared at.

"You're so nice."

"What? I'm being realistic." Emmett glared at her, and then smirked.

"How about you tell me what you've been up too." Audrey bit her lip, and looked away.

"Ah well nothing important." Emmett stared at her.

"Then how did you die?" He shot back at her, and she mumbled what sounded like I'm in trouble under her breath.

"Stray bullet." She said simple, and Emmett shot to his feet.

"What? Where were you?" Audrey shrugged like it was no big deal. Emmett however seemed to think other wise.

"New York."

"New York? How did you get from Tennessee to New York?" Audrey looked in the air as she pretended to ponder this.

"Well you first take a train, and then…."

"What were you doing in New York?" He asked again.

"A little bit of everything. I don't know I hardly remember." Emmett sighed and sat back down.

"Carlisle, Can we keep her?" Emmett asked, and Audrey groaned and let her head fall on her hand.

"I'm not a puppy!"

"Sure you are now shh." Audrey's expression was mixture of a scowl, and a laugh.

"You're more then welcome to stay, Audrey." Carlisle told her, and she smiled.

"Ignore him, I really don't want to impose." She said and Emmett laughed.

"Impose? No, you've already saved Bella it's like a job requirement." Bella scowled at him, and curled into Edward's side.

"Do you really want me too?" She asked her brother.

"No, I asked for my own health. Of course stupid." Audrey rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, I'll stay." Emmett jumped up and practically tackled her. "But I have to get my car which you wouldn't let me drive here!" An hour later Emmett and Audrey retuned. Audrey was driving a blue mustang.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Emmett laughed walking threw the door, and Audrey scoffed.

"I can take you any time any place!"

"Not a chance! You're not even half my size." Audrey pushed Emmett.

"I threw off both of your brothers today."

"That's not saying much."

"Hey!" Jasper and Edward shouted from the couch. Alice and Bella started to giggle.

"Pick a time Emmett."

"Right now."

"Right now."

**Ok so I'm not sure if I like these two chapter, but we'll see. Reveiws help me write more. ItalianAmerican  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey and Emmett were seat at the coffee table locked in a arm wrestling match that was dead even. The Cullens gathered around and watch as the two siblings went at it.

"You getting tired Emmy?" Audrey mocked as his hand fell a little bit. Emmett quickly recovered.

"Please, I'm not even breaking a sweat." Audrey's hand began to shake as Emmett's began to over take her.

"You know Emmy either way you're losing this fight." She smiled trying to keep her hand steady.

"What? How?"

"If you lose you just lost to your little sister, and if you win big deal you beat your little sister." Emmett scowled as he thought over this logic.

"I hate you." He mumbled finally giving up and pinning her hand, but he had no sense of victory due to her commentary.

"I always win." She laughed. The phone began to ring and Esme ran to answer it.

"Hello, Cullen residents Esme speaking. Who may I ask is calling?" She asked sweetly into the phone. The other Cullens looked to Alice.

"Mutts." She mumbled, and Audrey looked to Emmett.

"Mutts?" She whispered, and Emmett nodded.

"Werewolfs."

"Sweet!" She commented receiving a curious look from the other vampires. "What?"

"That was Sam." Esme said hanging up the phone. "He wants us to meet him in the clearing apparently his pack found something unusual."

"Sweet Werewolfs." Audrey stood, and Emmett pulled her back to her seat.

"Behave yourself." He told her. Audrey stuck her tongue out standing up to follow the rest of the family. They reached the clearing when huge wolfs emerged from the trees. The leader growl when he saw Audrey.

"I don't speak wolf." She said stepping closer to him, but Emmett yanked her back.

"Relax Sam she's Emmett's sister." The wolf growled again. Edward was translating for the vampires. "He says whatever, and that they found something past the line." Edward motioned for the werewolfs to lead the way. They followed them a short distant before stopping. In a smaller clearing the body of a vampire laid in the middle of some markings. Above her words were written out. Audrey didn't venture any closer. Sam growled again.

"He says that she hasn't moved." Carlisle went down to examine the girl when Audrey cried out.

"Don't touch her!" They all turned to Audrey as she took only a few steps forward. "She's dead."

"Audrey vampires can't die with their bodies in tact." Audrey nodded as Carlisle tried to explain. Audrey came closer to where Carlisle knelt, but it was easy to tell it pained her to do so. Sam growled again.

"He wants to know if you know what it says." Audrey ran a hand over her face. The letters above the vampire read out evarg eht ot ecnelis nam skram eht ot thaed.

"Yes, Death to the marks man silence to the grave." Audrey sat down next to Carlisle and looked at the girl. She had long blonde hair, and appeared to be sleeping, but Audrey knew better.

"Marks man?"

"Rita Ford marks man for Silver Silence back in nineteen thirty-six. Silver Silence was a elite group formed by R.J Johnson. A group of dare devils is the easy way I can pit it." Audrey explained.

"Assassins?" Jasper asked, and Audrey shook her head; her eyes never leaving the dead vampire.

"No. The members of Silver Silence all had a strange connection with death so every chance they got they would test the line. For example it was not uncommon for a member to be sitting at a back street bar gambling on Russian Rolette. However Silver Silence took their thrill seeking too far when they came up with the Silver Bullet." Audrey paused and one of the wolfs growled.

"They want to know what the Silver Bullet is."

"The ultimate weapon. The silver bullet can kill any mythical creature no matter how strung they are to immortality. In other words it is death to a vampire. It was created to protect Silver Silence against the Crimson Crusaders who had a sword that posed the same power."

"What were they fighting about?"

"Immortality. R.J and the Leader of the Crusaders were fighting for dominance both had a group of humans who were none the wiser between the vampires feud, and were just looking for a place to find themselves." Audrey seemed to be studying the markings around the girl as she spoke. "Of course the Sword and gun weren't created for the use of the vampires. The vampire had grown attached to the humans that they traveled with and the weapons were there for their own protection."

"So a Crusader killed Rita?" Carlisle asked, and Audrey nodded.

"With the sword, but it was one of the vampires who wielded because no mortal would be able to catch the vampire to kill her with a sword." Sam growled and Audrey looked to Edward.

"He wants to know what precautions they should take." Audrey looked at the wolf who stared furiously at her.

"Stay out of their way." A loud angry growl emitted from the wolf.

"He says What the hell are they suppose to do sit by and watch?"

"No I said stay out of their way. Not to make a sport of the events. The Crusaders are after the bullet, and those who know where it is. Hence the Silence to the grave. It means any Silence member not willing to speak will be killed. That's all there after for now. Once they get a hold of the weapon then you should start to plan tactics. My suggestion if that happens is take out Crusader members who aren't in possession of the Bullet or Sword." Audrey stood the rest of the Cullens and wolfs fled. Audrey however lingered for a moment, and once everyone is gone she knelt back beside Rita. She snapped off Rita's bracelet.

"I owe you." Audrey said before racing into the dark.

**Ok So what did you think? I hope that wasn't confusing, but if it was tell me and I will try to explain better. Until Next Time Italian American**


	4. Chapter 4

Audrey went to her car before going in the house; she was shaking slightly. She took out her backpack from earlier and brought it inside. She knew her secret was exposed due to Edward's ability, but it didn't matter. She never stayed in one place for too long any other time so this shouldn't have been any different.

"Explain." Emmett stated as she walked in the door. Audrey sat on a chair and put the bag between her ankles.

"Explain what?" She asked undoing the bindings on her bag.

"The Silver Bullet." Audrey reached into the bag and pulled out a silver hand gun.

"You mean this?" Emmett's eyes widen and so did the rest of the Cullens in the room. "Oh don't give me that look it couldn't have been that much of a surprise."

"Why do you have that?" Emmett stared at the girl with a look of border lined disgust which caused Audrey to turn her attention back to the gun.

"Why do you think? Of course I was a member no other person would know that much about the Silence." Audrey opened the holding chamber of the gun and held out Rita's bracelet. On the end of it a bullet hung, and in quick movement Audrey popped it off and stuck it in the holding chamber.

"You knew Rita then?" Emmett asked gaining a bit more sympathy and sitting down.

"Yep." She fumbled with the gun in her hand before looking at her brother. "A really good friend." She reached into her bag again and pulled out two necklaces. One had a bullet on the end, and the other was just a plain silver chain. She put the bullet one around her neck.

"I'm sorry." Emmett clearly didn't know what else to say, but Audrey shook her head.

"Rita's not dead I lied."

"What?"

"I created the silver bullet by mistake." She popped the holding chamber open again. "Silence used to have sword, but when R.J was fighting his brother from the Crusaders it broke. A few years after I stumbled upon the Silence I bought an old gun in a pawn shop. For curiosity reasons only; the trigger did not function, and neither did the firing device. I took it apart for the soul purpose of finding out how something so small could kill. However after tinkering with it for a few weeks I somehow got the trigger to work. The firing device was shattered so I gave up. That is until R.J gave me the pieces of the sword. I didn't know why he wanted this thing to work, and I didn't question it."

"So you're risking your life for this guy! What the hell?" Emmett growled. Audrey took a screw driver out of her back and undid the holdings of the gun. The casing popped open and she laid it on the table.

"No. He wanted me to create the gun for myself. Silver Silence is a coven of vampires. Why they asked me to join because apparently I have gift of making weapons."

"You've created more!" Emmett groaned.

"Yes, but none of this magnitude, and that's why Rita's not dead. Long story short I was able to make a shield against the sword."

"How can the gun kill vampires though?" Carlisle asked. Audrey showed him the gun.

"With the pieces of the sword I modeled a new firing device, and seven bullets."

"So the gun doesn't work with out the bullets?" Edward asked.

"Exactly. Plus I'm the only one who knows how to work it." Audrey sealed up the gun, and placed it back in her bag. "Now if you excuse me. I'm going to go get Rita." She didn't wait for permission she walked out into the darkness. Her mind drifting like usual back into the past.

_She was sitting in the Silence's headquarters tinkering like usual with god knows what. She knew it was well past midnight, but she was determined to finish this before going to bed. _

_"Isn't it past your bed time?" Audrey didn't even look up as R.J sat on the sofa next to her. _

_"Isn't it past yours?" He laughed and peeked over what she was doing. Looking back she could now tell he was a vampire, but back then she just thought he was a very handsome man. _

_"I don't sleep." He joked with her never knowing he was telling the truth. _

_"God forbid R.J is able to relax." _

_"I'm relaxed." He tried to convince her. When she wouldn't look at him he laid down on her pushing her down to the sofa. "See completely relaxed." She rolled her eyes. _

_"Get off I want to finish this I'm tired." He got up, and picked her up in his arms. "R.J!" He carried her up to her room and set her on the bed._

_"Night." _

She hadn't seen R.J since her transformation. He had changed her, and even stayed with her during it, but when she woke up on the last day he was gone. He had spoken to every other member that she had talked to expect to her. Audrey was nearing the sight where Rita was. She knew she had to be careful since it was past the set treaty line. Finally there she knelt down next to the blonde.

"Wakie Wakie!" Audrey laughed shaking her. Rita's eyes sprung open.

"It's about time." Rita sat up, and hugged the girl.

"Come on I'm staying with my brother." Audrey said pulling Rita to her feet.

"I thought he was dead." Rita asked as the two walked quickly over the line.

"Surprise." Rita smiled at Audrey. "So have you talked to R.J lately?" Rita gave a weak smile.

"Yea, but I'm guessing you haven't"

"No!" She yelled pissed off. "The last time I talked to him face to face I was human. Why won't he talk to me?"

"He feels guilty."

"Oh for the last time! I know it wasn't his fault!" Audrey ranted running a hand threw her hair. Audrey was basically the Silence's Bella at one point except Audrey fought with them, and had no idea they were vampires.

"You know how he is."

"No I don't considering I haven't spoken to him in almost seventy years." Rita put her hand on Audrey's shoulder. "I feel like shit."

"He'll come around eventually." She cooed.

"I really wish that bullet would have just killed me." Rita's eyes widened.

"Don't say that!" Rita pulled Audrey into a hug. "You know he loves you."

"Bull! He probably has found someone else."

"Audrey listen to yourself! There is no one else for him." Audrey sighed and leaned her head on Rita's shoulder as they walked.

"He wanted a weak human to take care of."

"Then he never got it because you were never weak. Hell your contraption saved my life." Rita waited for a small smile to appear on Audrey's face. "How many bullets do you have?"

"Six including yours." Rita nodded.

"Who's missing?"

"R.J's."

**Ok so another chapter I hope you understood, and enjoyed. There are now pictures of Rita and R.J on my profile. Until Next Time. Italian American. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Who else is there to call?" Audrey asked sitting on the sofa in the living room with Rita. They were calling all the Silver Silence members.

"Let's see we have Cathy Jones, Greg Jones, and Bo." Rita said. Bo Ford was Rita's mate, and of course Cathy and Greg were a thing.

"What color is Cathy's hair this time?" Audrey smiled at the thought. Cathy had the power to change color so with every trend and age there was a new color.

"Pink, and Greg isn't complaining." Rita and Audrey laughed when Rita's phone went off. Rita's eyes got big causing Audrey to raise her eye brows in question. "R.J" Audrey's breath caught in her throat as Rita answered the phone.

"Hey." Rita said sending an apologetic look towards Audrey. "We're in Forks, Washington, and we need your bullet."

"Give me the phone." Audrey hissed. Rita held up a finger to her, but Audrey held out her hand angrily. "Now!" Rita didn't even tell R.J she was handing over the phone.

"Hey." Audrey said sweetly into the phone.

"Rita?" He asked.

"No, R.J its Audrey listen…." The line went dead. "He hung up." She whispered. Her whole body went numb. "He hung up." She said again as the rage over took the hurt.

"Look Audrey maybe there was a reason….."

"Reason?!" Audrey yelled shooting to her feet. She began to pace frantically. "I'll tell you the reason he wants nothing to do with me!"

"Audrey he loves you it's…."

"He doesn't love me!" Audrey growled. There was nothing for Rita to say that could make her realize that he still loved her.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked; he had heard Audrey start screaming, and came to make sure everything is all right.

"My Sire is a jackass that's what's wrong!" She screamed stalking out back to the edge of the woods. Rita didn't move, but Emmett followed her. Audrey sat down as her body shook with a dry sob. "It's not fair Emmett." She cried. Emmett sat down next to her and engulfed her in a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"Tell me what happened, and maybe I can help."

"It's R.J when I was human I was sure he loved me, but every since I woke up from my transformation seventy or so years ago he hasn't spoken to me, and he's avoided me. I mean I tried to talk to him on the phone, and he hung up!"

"Move on." Emmett stated simply, and Audrey pulled her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Move on?"

"Yea, find someone else it seems like you've wait for him long enough. You don't deserve this." Audrey pulled her knees to her chest.

"Dumbass still thinks it's his fault." Audrey mumbled.

"What's his fault?" Emmett asked.

"My death." Audrey sighed.

"What happened? I thought you were hit with a stray bullet." Audrey shook her head, and explained everything that happened to Emmett.

_R.J sat on the window seat in the attic looking out into the light streets of New York. He swung his head a bit to keep his messy black hair from his eyes. His handsome face wrinkled with worry as Audrey crept upstairs. _

"_R.J." She called knocking on the door as she pushed it open. He looked over and smiled at her. "What are you doing?" She walked over to him, and he moved over making room for her on the seat. She sat down and snuggled against his side. _

"_Just thinking." He told her kissing her forehead. "Audrey what if I were to tell you I'm not like you." _

"_Then I would say I knew that." _

"_No, I mean what if I was to tell you I wasn't human." Audrey leaned up and kissed his cheek looking him in the eyes. _

"_Reuben Jay Johnson I don't care what you are I love you." His eyes lit up and he gently kissed her lips. "No matter what." She whispered. _

"_I have to go." He muttered quickly getting to his feet. _

"_What? Where?" _

"_I need to take care of something just promise me you'll stay here." He asked taking her hands in his and looking her deep in the eyes. Audrey bit her lip as her heart pounded beneath her skin. _

"_R.J What are you…"_

"_Promise me." He repeated, and she nodded. _

"_I promise." _

"_Good." He smiled as his movements and words became more rushed. "I love you." He kissed her lips and rushed out the door. An hour went by and Audrey searched the house every member of Silver Silence seemed to have left for the night. So not knowing what else to do Audrey waited. _

_As the clock struck twelve midnight a loud bang echoed at the back door. Audrey jumped and grabbed a gun that had been lying on the table. She moved into the kitchen where the door was. With her back against the wall she peeked around the corner as five men pushed their way in. _

"_You think she's still here?" The one with the side burns asked. Another man with a beard nodded. _

"_Of course she is!" The man sniffed the air. "I can smell her." _

"_Audrey we know you're here!" _

"_So why don't you come out and make this easier for all of us." Audrey recognized the men; they were Crimson Crusaders. The one in the back was Antonio; R.J's brother. _

"_No one touch her she's mine." Antonio growled. Audrey ran towards the front door, but her way was blocked when Antonio appeared in front of her. "Well, well, well where do you think you're going?" He laughed reaching out to grab her. Audrey fired the pistol causing his hand to recoil and she darted up the stairs. The shot didn't even leave a mark, and he bounded after her up the steps. Audrey was in her room trying to get the bullet when his hand was on her shoulder. _

"_Reuben always picks the feisty ones too bad you didn't last long." Audrey grabbed what she could and spun around swinging one of her blades around cutting Antonio's cheek. Before he had time to recover she darted out the window onto the fire escape, with the bullet in hand, and jumped to the ground, but she wasn't fast enough Antonio caught her. Roughly he threw her against the wall causing the bullet to skid across the alley way. His hand was iron against her throat as blood dripped from the gash in his cheek. _

"_You think you can survive in the vampire world! A pathetic human like you!" Antonio growled, and then laughed as Audrey's eyes lit up with question as she chocked. "He didn't tell you did he? Silver Silence is nothing, but a coven of vampires! So guess what's about to happen to you!" He cackled leaning into Audrey's neck. R.J appeared at the end of alley, but by that time Antonio's lips were already on Audrey's neck. He saw the bullet at his feet and picked it up. He cocked back the arm, and fired. As quickly as the shot left the bullet Antonio spun holding Audrey in front of him. The shot pierced her chest, and Antonio's eyes became crazed with blood lust. R.J's eyes however widen in horror, and in a flash he threw himself at Antonio knocking him away. _

"_I'm sorry! I am so so sorry!" R.J cried clutching the bleeding girl to him. Audrey brought a trembling hand to his face and he held it in his own. She smiled weakly. _

"_Brother I wanted to kill the girl to claim victory, but never did I guess I could get you to kill her yourself." Antonio laughed. "You won't be able to ignore her blood for much longer." _

By the time she finish Audrey was shaking with a dry sob, and Emmett held her close to him. Emmett patted the girls back as she cried. Normally a lot of things were a joke or a challenge to Emmett, but when it came to his sister is was always a more sober understanding.

"After that he hasn't spoken to me I-I….." She trailed off as she tried to hold back more tears.

"Well it's a good thing if he doesn't show up around here." Audrey's eyes flew up to meet her brothers.

"Why?" She sniffled.

"Because I'll kill him." Audrey didn't get angry like he had expected instead she smirked.

"Emmy!"

"What? I've missed seventy odd years of being a bullying big brother it's about time I caught up for it." She smiled and pulled back. "Besides I told you this was coming years ago." It was true Emmett said Audrey would have to wait until Emmett was dead before he ever let a man live long enough; no one was good enough for his sister.

"I never got a sister moment with Rosalie!" Emmett laughed, and his eyes widened.

"Girl, if you want to go test out Rose then be my guest, but you're stuck to battle it out. There will be absolutely no big brother to the rescue."

"I meant to tell her she was to good for you, but you know…." Emmett lightly pushed Audrey, and stood.

"Come on pest. The rest of your 'coven' will be here soon." He pulled the girl to her feet. "You're not going to kill anyone are you?" Emmett pondered this for a moment, and smiled.

"R.J…."

"Is my problem."

_**Ok So I hope you like this chapter, and sorry it took so long I was reading Breaking Dawn!! Reviews help remember. Until next time Italianamerican**_


	6. Chapter 6

Audrey and Rita were huddle at the kitchen table starting up plans of attack before their coven arrived. Audrey had all the weapons and shields she had been working on and carrying lay out, and Rita did the same. There were two daggers, three pistols, and a razor that could all pierce vampire flesh, but could not kill a vampire. Thin silver full body armor could protect against the weapons and fangs; when worn it was almost invisible to the untrained eye.

"One of my pistols is unusable at the moment because I have been tampering with it." Audrey said picking up one of the pistols and holding it too the light. "Found it in a pawn shop it was a nice piece of work with cheap bullets that were very simple to alter the only problem was the firing speed wasn't quick enough to match the movements of a vampire." Rita nodded as Audrey handed her the gun.

"It's your specialty not mine I have no idea how you make the things you do." Rita laughed setting the gun back down. Audrey took out a bundle from her backpack and unrolled it on the table. Her tool kit had all sorts of odd tools that seemed to span from classic to modern. She pulled a Philips head screw driver from its slot and began to take apart the unfinished pistol. Jasper wandered into the kitchen and peered over Audrey's shoulder. He picked up a dagger and spun it around in his hands.

"Nice craftsmanship." He commented laying it back down. "What's the blade made of?"

"Vampire fangs. It's the only thing strong enough to penetrate our skin." She peeked at Jasper from the corner of her eye to see if he held a certain expression. He just shrugged.

"Makes sense, but how do you get enough to make these I mean it's not like we lose our teeth." Audrey began to take out the insides of the pistol and reconstructed it on the table. She looked so at peace when she was working it was like she was reading a book or drawing a picture.

"You know the vampire wars that took place in the south?" She asked looking up. Jasper's eye brow was cocked as he looked down at his arms. "Right should have guess at that one. Anyway after a vampire is burned the only part left behind is the teeth so I went roaming around in the south 'hunting' for them." Rita scoffed.

"You know normal people were off trying to blend with society or stay undetected from the Volturi, but not little Audrey. No she's off looking for vampire teeth." Audrey scowled and angrily went back to working on the gun.

"It saved your butt didn't it?" She mumbled under her breath. "Bo is here." She said a bit louder. Rita's eyes shot up.

"How do you know?" She asked excitedly jumping to her feet.

"Please, who needs the vampire scent when he wears so much cologne." Rita squealed and ran to the door right as the knock sounded. Audrey followed, but at much slower pace. Rita skidded across the hardwood and yanked open the door jumping into Bo's arms. They began to kiss. "Ok! Ok! Cut the mush before it turns into a porno." Audrey yelled, and they pulled apart with Rita glaring at Audrey.

"Hey baby" Bo greeted pecking Rita on the lips. "Hey Coffincharm."

"Still with the human nicknames?" Audrey laughed giving Bo a light hug. Bo laughed and slung his arm around Rita's waist in return she snuggled into his arms. The two looked like the actor and his trophy wife.

"Old habits die hard." He shrugged. "Cathy and Greg are on their way I was with them, but we had to split half way threw California when we ran across Crusaders." Rita gasped and kissed him again.

"Poor Baby." She cooed stroking his hair causing Audrey to groan with disgust. "Did they follow you?"

"No, I'm not stupid enough to lead them here!" He snarled offended. "Oh by the way Audrey I have a gift for you." He tossed her a pistol like the three in the kitchen except this ones handle was smashed. "Guess it wasn't strong enough to with stand my grip." Audrey groaned again and Rita began fussing over him. Audrey introduced him to the Cullens before they all sat around to catch up as the Cullens tried to get informed about the Crusaders. Audrey grabbed her tools and snuggled in a chair to work on Bo's pistol.

"So what exactly are you running from?" Carlisle asked. Every member of Silence eyes raised in shock.

"Running! Ha we don't run!" Bo yelled. "If those damn rules weren't in place then we would have slain the Crusaders a long time ago."

"Would you just tell us the whole story already?" Emmett suggested annoyed at him. Bo raised his hands in defense, and sent a look in Audrey's directions.

"Don't give me that look you tell the story better then I can." She explained obviously bored as she contently worked on the pistol.

"Fine, around the time of the civil war Victor Johnson lived in Virginia with his two sons Antonio and Reuben. The boys Uncle was a swords smith in Maryland, and for their fifteenth birthday sent the boys two hand crafted swords. When the boys turned eighteen they packed up their swords and moved to join the Confederates. Both skilled fighters, but Reuben had a problem about taking a life. One day these three vampires came along and changed Antonio for the vampire war. Antonio changed his brother in a bloodlust craze." Jasper sighed and nodded.

"Of course the Johnson twins they are one of the others that weren't killed after their year mark." Bo motioned for Jasper to take over. Jasper sighed again. "When the time came to hunt Antonio would feed off of passing troops. Reuben was disgusted at the fact he could feed of his own comrades, and one day Antonio took it too far. He went to kill a man that had saved Reuben's life during his time in the Civil War. Reuben picked up his sword and swung it at his brother. Antonio was stunned as the blade cut his arm so instead of lunging he picked up his own sword and the two began to battle." Bo laughed.

"Luckiest day of my life! Though Antonio plays dirty; while they were fighting Reuben's sword broke into pieces, and then Antonio, the bastard, turned and cut me with it! Didn't know what the hell had happen until a few days later, and I woke up and R.J explained it to me. " Rita gripped Bo tighter. No one had noticed that Audrey had set the pistol in her lap and stopped working on it.

"Ok, Still confused what the hell are the conditions and why are you guys still fighting? And where did your little group names come from?" Rosalie grumbled irritably.

"Ugh! After that whole incident Antonio began to kill, and not just to hunt either! He would go around and just slay people, and along the way if he found someone with potential he would turn them. So R.J's been building his coven to help stop his brother. Only the people in R.J's coven came by choice." Rita responded. "The Silence can only destroy the Crusaders on Holy Sunday because then they will be sent to hell, and blah blah blah." Emmett looked to Audrey who had begun working on her project again. She saw Emmett looking at her and rolled her eyes.

"I came by choice big brother." She stated stretching out the handle of the gun. "Though to answer Rosalie's question about the names; Antonio's coven became a myth of some sort after attacking a small town in South Carolina after the blood shed the humans named them the Crimson Crusaders like the ones in Europe that had become corrupted. They named the Silver Silence when R.J and Bo had come into the town that morning without the tipping off the Crusaders. The survivors named them after the sparkle of their skin and the fact they never spoke." Audrey explained without looking up. "Oddly appropriate for R.J." She mumbled. She took her screw driver and began to use it as a lever against a jammed part. BAM! A shot was fired and Audrey jumped to her feet. The gun clattered to the ground and she clutched her arm.

"What the hell just happened!?" Emmett was at her side in seconds. Audrey growled at Bo.

"You dumbass! Why didn't you tell me the thing was loaded?!" Bo eyes widened.

"I-I swear I thought I had fired the last shot!" Bo stammered getting to his feet. Audrey removed her hand from where the bullet hit and a small trickle of blood ran down. "R.J is going to kill me!" Audrey growled louder and lunged at Bo. She got him by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall.

"You idiot! I'm going to kill you!" All of a sudden as if the fire was extinguished she let go and walked back to her tool kit. She picked up the screw driver and levered it to her arm lifting the bullet out with a Pop! Instantly her skin healed over, and she sat back down in the chair.

"You bleed?" Emmett sarcastically asked.

"Only because I just hunted a few days ago. Those bullets get pretty deep, but I'm fine chill." She told him in a somber depressing manner. "When do you think Cathy and Greg will be here."

"Now." Alice piped up gliding to the door. She opened it revealing a pink hair slim girl and a touch biker looking guy.

"Cathy!" Audrey's mood picked up instantly as she ran and jumped on the girl. "Love the hair. Greg, love the jacket."

"Thanks! I knew you would!" Cathy squealed running a hand threw her hair. Rita and Bo greeted the two with the same amount of affection. It had been two months since the Silence had split up again for safety, but R.J had never met with them until after he made sure Audrey had taken off. As they greeted each other another figure slipped into view and Audrey's eye fell into a dead stare and her face melted. Rita looked to Audrey then back at the figure.

"Hey R.J"

_**Ok So I hoped you liked this chapter. I hope this explains things better I know people have been confused. Tell me if you still are and about what I promise I will explain! Italian American **_


	7. Chapter 7

Audrey rolled her eyes took her tool kit and left out the back door. The only sound was the slamming as she went. Cathy and Rita watched Audrey leave before looking back to R.J and shaking their head.

"You really did it this time." Cathy murmured. R.J eyes lingered at the door a moment longer. Emmett smirked and Carlisle gave him a warning stare. Emmett walked over to R.J and held out his hand.

"Hello, R.J I'm Audrey's big brother Emmett." R.J sighed taking his hand and shaking it.

"I'm not exactly your favorite person, am I?" R.J didn't look scared or surprised the look he held was mixed with regret and satisfaction. Emmett let go of his hand and crossed his arms.

"Not at all, and I want nothing more then to beat you into oblivion at the moment." Emmett said in a clam, even, but still threatening voice. R.J shrugged looking up at Emmett.

"I would respect your decision if you did." R.J said calmly. Emmett snarled and looked at Jasper, and back at R.J.

"God Damn!" He growled. "You're just like Jasper! All you Civil War soldiers are the same." Jasper had begun to laugh.

"R.J pleasure to see you again." Jasper said slapping him on the back. "I think you and I need to have a talk." Jasper leads R.J out front away from the rest of the families hearing distance.

"Jasper if this is about the war, which is a mistake in my life, I am far past it."

"No, this is actually about Emmett's sister. Emmett wants to kill you, and it's pretty hard to change his mind." Jasper laughed. "But before he does can you just explain to me why you're doing this?" Jasper wasn't forcing R.J to tell him, but a far as ranking officers go Jasper knew R.J would tell him.

"Look my coven already wants to kill me for this, but did she happen to tell you it was my fault she's dead?" R.J's even voice broke into anger. Jasper sent a wave to calm him.

"She told Emmett the whole story, and that's not the way she sees it."

"Yea well that's the way it happened." R.J growled. Jasper shook his head in disappointment.

"You made a mistake that no one blames you for, and you ran away! You brought a fledgling vampire into the world, and abandoned her!" Jasper began to get angry at his lack of responsibility in the matter. R.J glared and his hands were balled in tight fists as he stared Jasper down.

"I didn't abandon her! I left her with the Silence while I went out on my own." R.J angrily explained as his golden eyes burned with fury.

"When she wanted nothing more then to be with you! If you really loved her then you would have stayed, or are her doubts right? Did you only love her because she a fragile human you needed to take care of?" R.J's eyes blazed in a motion of blind fury he threw a punch at Jasper. Jasper caught the hit in his own hand and held it there.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" R.J snarled, and a small smirk appeared on Jasper's face.

"Then prove me wrong. Go talk to her." Jasper shoved R.J's hand back and him. R.J growled one last time before racing to the back of the house. Audrey sat perched in a tree out of view from the house. She had her work in her lap, but her eyes stared off. One foot swung off the branch. R.J stood a few paces away working on getting up his voice.

"Audrey?" She didn't even acknowledge she had heard him. R.J sighed. "Can we talk?" He tried again only to receive the same response. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Audrey is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief That thou her maid art far more fair than she." He recited before jumping into the tree so he stood on the branch next to her. He leaned his torso on the branch above that one, and look down on her. He could see her roll her eyes trying to suppress a smile. "That's the reaction I was looking for." He mused. "Can we talk?"

"Sixty-eight years and now you want to talk. Talk all you want, but don't expect me to listen." She said as her face melted back into the mournful stare she still didn't turn to look at him. R.J slumped down so he was sitting on the branch next to her with his back against the trunk.

"I deserve that. I know I do, but Audrey please understand…."

"I'm tired of trying to understand your logic, but don't sit there because my brother forced you too." She said her voice was bitter and plain as she stared off into the tree tops.

"He didn't force me into anything. Look Jasper told me what you think, and I can promise you that's not the case." He sighed. "I know how you are if you never forgive me well it's more then I deserve."

"You know how I am? Well that's amazing because I can't say the same for you anymore!" Audrey yelled, and for the first time she turned to look at him. The look alone was almost enough to melt the flames that were building in her to disappear, but she held strong. "You're not the same R.J I knew because the one I knew would have never left me for sixty-eight years!" R.J's eyes seemed to glaze over as he looked at her. She was just looking for answer.

"You don't know what it's like." He whispered. "To sit by, and watch the person you love die, knowing it's your fault. Hearing their heart fade as their blood soaks your clothes. You can't tell me that doesn't change a person." Audrey anger fluttered for a moment, and then died. Her voice was soft as the years of torment flowed out.

"I may not hear the heart beat or see the blood, but all the same I'm watching the person I love die! Drowning himself in his own guilt for something that wasn't his fault! For sixty-eight years now you think you have been punishing yourself, but in reality it's been me who has suffered!" Pausing she took a deep breath, and looked away. R.J reached his hand out and cradled her cheek bringing her eyes back to his. He leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Her mind swirled as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him close to her.

"I love you, Audrey that has never changed." He whispered in her ear holding her closer to him. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but….."

"Promise me you won't leave." She pulled back quickly with her hands still on his shoulders.

"What?" He asked his hand running down the length of her hair.

"Promise me you won't leave again, and I'll forgive you."

"I promise." Rain began to fall threw the trees, and Audrey leaned forward. Time froze as the two kissed the past away.

_**Ok so another chapter I hope you like. Until Next time Italian American. P.s pictures on my profile! **_


End file.
